Distorted Images
by Enchanted Mysteries
Summary: Boromir leaves on the quest to destroy the ring, which makes him ultimitly leave his daughter. Now she finds out all the secrets that he had kept from her during her lifetime.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nope, I own none of the characters in this story except for the character of Alexandra.

Chapter One

"My Lord?" Alex walked into her father's room where he was busy packing.

"Oh, good, Lex hurry and get packed."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Well, there is a meeting in Rivendell I must attend and I thought you would like to go with me."

"And what of your duties?"

"Faramir will take over in my absence, go on, get ready. Meet me out by the stables and pack lightly."

"Yes my Lord."

It was a fairly long ride. Alex thought is was very interesting the way her father acted around his men. To her he was sweet and gentle but to them he was rough and unkind. Her and her father spent a lot of time by each other during this trip. She couldn't have been happier. He was always out fighting or serving her homeland. He tried to make her feel special and was a good father, but she was always pushed aside whenever an affair concerning Gondor happened.

She had hated the sight of Rivendell, she had truly enjoyed the time with her father and didn't want it to end. They rode up to the city and were greeted by an elf maiden. Her father helped her off her horse and turned so they faced the elf.

"My Lady Arwen." He gave a small nod, as did the elf.

"Boromir." She said as she looked up. Her eyes met with Alex's. "This must be your beautiful daughter Alexandra."

Boromir nodded again. "Yes, she is lovely isn't she?" Alex blushed slightly.

"Looks like her mother I would say, wouldn't you?" Boromir shot Arwen a look that Alex had never seen before. A look of sadness, regret, and anger. "I suppose she does."

Alex could feel the tension between the two . Luckily and elf came to show them to their rooms. Alex was down the hall from her father which helped her to relax a little, considering she was in a strange place in a room all her own. But since they arrived late to Rivendell she fell asleep with no trouble.

She awoke around ten in the morning. She got dresses, brushed her hair and went to her father's room. He wasn't there so she walked out into the gardens where she found Arwen sitting and reading. Her first instinct was to leave so she was turning around when Arwen looked up and saw her.

"Alexandra." Alex turned around.

"Please call me Alex."

"You don't like Alexandra?"

"It is just that Alexandra was what my Mother called me so....."

"Have a seat." Arwen motioned to the part of empty bench next to her. "What happened to your mother?"

"She died when I was young, I think I was 2. That's what my father told me anyway."

"And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-Four. She left me this ring before she died. It is the only thing I have to remember her by. When you open it, underneath the jewel there is a small note from her and a picture of my and her, but I lost the picture and long time ago."

"Do you remember her?"

"Only a little. I don't know that much about her because dad won't talk about her or show me pictures. I have created images from what others have told me about her. Sadly, I don't know her name, I believe it pains my father to talk about her. Listen I need to find my father. Nice to talk with you." Alex got up and walked away.

"But father you can't go!"

"I won't be away for long"

"Let one of the younger men go, not you!"

"I will serve my homeland proudly like your grandfather asked me to."

"For once put away your pride, or does Gondor mean more to you that me?"

Boromir cupped his daughter's face in his hands. He stared deeply into her pleading eyes that he had not seen since she was a baby.

"You know that is not true Lex. You are the one thing I love above all else."

"Then why are you going to your death?" She was starting to cry. He was the world to her, the one thing that made her life of being trapped inside of city walls worth living.

"Listen to me, I will make it back, I promise, I would never abandon you."

"When do you leave?"

"Two days" He went back to packing some things.

"So will I leave for Gondor then?"

"Oh no, you are to stay here my dear. Lady Arwen has agreed to watch after you while I am gone."

"Why can't I go back to Gondor? I ride as well as the other men, or do you not trust me on a journey with men, all alone?"

"Gondor is no longer safe, the threat of Mordor is great and I won't put you in danger."

"Then take me with you."

"Lex NO!"

"Why? Come on, please!"

"Lex, leave I have things to do." Alex just stood there. "NOW LEX! You are a bother, GO!"

He looked up at her with a stern glare which softened once he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"As you wish my Lord."

"Lex wait, I'm....."

She turned an walked out. She could never quite figure him out. One second he was her father then the next he was the steward's son. Alex walked out into a section of the garden where no one was. She curled up onto a chair surrounded by flowers and cried softly.

"My lady. are you alright?"

Startled she looked up. A blonde haired elf was staring down at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. everything is fine." she said wiping away her tears.

"One does not cry for no reason."

"And one does not stick their nose where it doesn't belong" she snapped back.

"forgive me my lady. You just looked sad and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well thank you for your concern....."

"Oh, I am Legolas from Mirkwood, you are?"

"Alexandra, or Alex, daughter of Boromir."

"Boromir of Gondor?"

"Yes, why?"

Legolas did not have time to answer for footsteps came up behind Legolas and he turned to find himself face to face with Boromir who acted as though he had not seen the elf.

"Lex, I didn't mean to make you cry. You are just to young and I want you to live to see the days of glory, not perish for them."

"Yes my Lord. As you wish."

"Well, I need to get some better arrow tips, nice to have met you Alex. " He kissed her hand and nodded to Boromir before leaving.

Well, what do you think? Come on, tell me......please?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any that the great Lord of the Rings author wrote, or thought, or anything else.

Chapter Two

Alex stood by Arwen while Elrond talked to the Fellowship. Once he finished she ran up and put her hands around her father who embraced her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Father, you can't leave me. Please......please." Her eyes filled with tears.

"You know as well as I that I must go. Don't worry though, I will see you again in a short while. Love you."

They let go of each other and she watched as he walked farther and farther away until he disappeared.

Arwen had been very kind to Alex during he stay there, but no matter what anyone did of said she had a huge hole in her that only her father could fill. What made it worse was that Arwen would always ask questions about him so she could not forget about him even if she wanted to.

One day she was reading in the garden when an elven man approached her. He handed her a note saying "From the Lady of the Wood" before walking off. Alex quickly opened the letter which read:

_Alexandra of Gondor, Daughter of Boromir:_

_Your father and the fellowship are approaching my home of Lothlorien. Ride back with my men , there you may be reunited with your father for a while._

Alex's heart was overjoyed, she ran and found Arwen. She gave the letter to Arwen, looked up at her and said, "I am leaving, with or without your permission." Arwen just looked up and smiled at her after reading the letter. "Go, get ready."

It had been a fairly easy ride to Lorien, no orcs had tried to attack them and the weather cooperated nicely. They had reached Lorien around Midday after their days of travel. Alex was first brought before Galadriel for a proper hello before being shown where her father was.

Boromir sat talking with Aragorn, Alex decided to listen a little before showering herself for it seemed like they were in a deep conversation.

"I know not what to do Aragorn, my city, OUR city lies in ruins."

"The city can be rebuilt."

"Alex was right, maybe I won't return. She will have to live with...."

"Do not speak of such things, you shall see your daughter again," Aragorn lifted his head and saw Alex standing there, "You will see her sooner than you think."

Alex slowly approached them and stood directly behind her father, Boromir feeling someone's presence stood and turned around.

"Lex? It cannot be, how did you? Why are you? I love you!" He embraced her as tears fell from eyes. This is what she had been missing since he left.

I know, it is short. But at least it is something, right? Now I won't make you reply, because I can't, but it would be helpful if you did. Write flames if you really want to if that is the only way you will comment. Ciao!


End file.
